


Courage Test

by saintchaeng



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, F/F, Gen, Horror????, idk actually just found this on my drafts, thriller????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintchaeng/pseuds/saintchaeng
Summary: They believe it was fate that they met at the orphanage and only to meet each other years after— but it isn’t fate this time. They have to find their youngest, Wonyoung who disappeared. They have to go where it all began, dig up memories, find what scares you— and take the courage test.
Relationships: tba!!
Kudos: 2





	Courage Test

**Author's Note:**

> please do leave comments I'd highly appreciate it!!
> 
> this is an original work!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find out where the girls are now.

“ _This whole thing is tiring, I’m telling you_ ” 

Minju’s voice echoed through the apartment she’s sharing with Chaewon, with projects and _tests_ coming up. Minju could only express her frustration by slamming down her sketchpad on the wooden table while Chaewon was looking all calm. Chaewon and Minju were adopted by the same foster parents since they were inseparable.  
  
“ _How can you look calm and not stressed at this moment?_ ” Minju ruffles her own hair as Chaewon removes her earphones that blasts classical music to look at Minju who is currently having a mental breakdown. 

“ _You know how I listen to Classical Music and it makes me calm right? Maybe you should do something like that as well_ ” Chaewon chuckles as her younger sibling pouts at her sketchpad. You know how some people handle stress and things very well and between the two, you can easily know that it’s Chaewon’s speciality 

“ _You know those won’t work for me right?_ ” Chaewon picks up her younger sister’s mannerism in which she would scratch her wrist as if something is grasping it— scratching something invisible. She grabs the latters hand to calm her down as she looks in her eyes giving her a boost. 

-

“ _You know, I wonder how they’re doing right now_ ” 

People tend to emit a certain kind of energy or aura if some might say, this person emits a powerful aura as she wears a white polo topped with a black blazer making her look fierce while the other one wore a blue hoodie and a pair of jeans. 

“ _The last thing I heard from Minju is, it’s hell week_ ” the latter answered while taking a bite of her cake.  
  
“Let’s _hangout after this week, whatchu think Kwangbae?_ ” Hyewon tilted her head up looking all confused and all. How could she still have time? She’s a Lawyer but she manages to keep her schedule uptite. 

“ _Eunbi, how can you still have time to hang out while being a lawyer?_ ” she genuinely asks. Eunbi can only laugh at the question, knowing that being a lawyer is stressful with all these people pleading and screaming for justice. 

“ _There is this thing called Time Management Kwangbae, it’s very useful_ ” Eunbi said in a joking manner. She has been a lawyer for 3 years now knowing Hyewon who just graduated last year, may not have the full grasp of her schedule. “ _But let’s set up that hang out I’m talking about ''_ she added. Hyewon can only look at the eldest knowing she can’t take no for an answer. 

-

A lone kid sat inside the cold room surrounded by various instruments as she drafts her 2nd piece for the recital for the school’s evaluation for the Music Major Students. Her fingers traced the keys of the piano in front of her as she started to hit the keys delicately. 

It was soft. . The whole song felt comforting, it felt like childhood or so like little children running around with no problems and worries for the rest of their days — it felt like _home_. 

_“Yuri?_ ” a small voice renders to her ears as she turns her body to see who called her name. Yuri smiled as she saw who it was.  
  
_“Chaeyeon! Kkura! What are you doing here?_ ” Yuri runs to give her older sisters a big hug. They settled at the nearby sofa with Yuri sitting between Chaeyeon and Sakura. Chaeyeon pulls out a black plastic bag that looks kinda heavy at first glance.  
  
_“We heard that music students will have the quarterly evaluation, so we came here to give you this!_ ” as Sakura pulls out Yuri’s favorite snacks and a bowl of tteokbokki.  
  
“ _Oh! We also got you this!_ " Chaeyeon hands her a music note keychain as she stares at it with glimmering eyes. Chaeyeon remembered, of course _Chaeyeon always remembers._

" _We saw you looking at it the last time we hung out, so we bought it as an evaluation gift"_ Sakura explains at the youngest with a gentle smile written on her face. Yuri was grateful for the two, not only to them but the whole group as they served as her support system— they were her true family. 

-

Being a Literature Major is nowhere easy as you need to read, read, read, read and read books but for Hitomi it's like a walk in the park since she relied on books since she was little — it made her feel _secure._

" _I wanna eat!_ " Nako exclaims as she puts her pencil down, looking at her paper where she scribbled a few essays for her Journalism class. Nako loved writing to the extent she wrote a small book containing their journey from the orphanage till College. 

" _Yeah sure after I finish this book_ " Hitomi says without even looking at the latter who is squinting her eyes while looking at the book she's reading. 

" _You've read that book ever since seems like you've memorized it already"_ Nako pulls the book and closes it in front of her. Hitomi looks at her with an unreadable expression, mad? bored? hungry? well her ears says otherwise as it has a tint of red showing that she's irritated. Nako chuckles as she pushes the book back to Hitomi. 

" _Then go eat by yourself, I'll catch up later_ " Hitomi opens the book again as she is again lost in her own world. Nako sulks as she pulls out her notepad to just continue writing again. Hitomi steals a glance at the latter only to give a little smirk, she knows Nako wouldn't leave her alone, Nako would never. 

-

They are two troublemakers that go under the name of Choi Yena and Ahn Yujin, trouble would always come to them or they'd come for trouble. One time they filled the whole swimming pool with liquid soap just to get back to the kid who bullied Wonyoung.

" _Kwangbae messaged me, Eunbi unnie wants to hang out this weekend"_ Yena reads the last message she receives from Hyewon. They are currently watching the track n' field team practice under the scorching heat of the sun, Yujin furrows her eyebrows. 

_"Again? Didn't we go out last week? and the weekend you mean is tomorrow right?"_ Yujin straightens her posture as her backaches strikes again. She stretches her back to hear her bones pop. 

" _I'll say we'll go, no buts Jinnie"_ as Yena types her reply, Yujin scoffs at the latters words.

" _Then why'd you ask me in the first place? hmmmm?_ " A familiar smirk is plastered along the younger's face, well Yena can absolutely endure the playful attitude of Yujin since they were partners in crime. 

" _There is this thing called consent dumbass_ " she said as if automatically Yujin pulls out her phone to see no replies to her messages. Her eyebrows raised in confusion. 

" _You good Jinnie?_ " Yena takes a peek on what she is looking at only to see an unread message from Yujin to Wonyoung. 

_"Isn't she absent?_ " As Yena said those words a ding was heard from Yujin's phone. To their surprise it was a reply from Wonyoung, but it wasn't the reply they were looking for. As if the colors on Yujin's face were drained, she started to sweat bullets and breathe shallowly.

" _Find her."_


End file.
